Only Going Down Hill
by Sympathetic Wishes
Summary: Sam hadn't meant to go this far; hadn't meant to stray from her mission; hadn't meant to accept Scam's engagement ring; hadn't meant to get trapped under him, in a maid's outfit, as he asked: "So tell me again, Samantha, what exactly were you planning on doing in my office?"
1. Chapter 1

**Only Going Down Hill**

* * *

Seven months, fourteen days, nine hours, sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

That's exactly how long it had taken for Scam to propose.

Another forty-eight hours later and they'd become engaged. Tim had thought the delay had been due to Sam's hesitancy in getting married to an internationally known businessman. As soon as she'd started working for him, as his assistant, she'd gotten targeted by obnoxious paparazzi trying to get her to spill something about Scam's next business venture overseas. It only stands to reason that if they got engaged, and subsequently married, Sam would never have a moment of privacy ever again.

But little did he know, Samantha's hesitance was because of her status as a WOOHP agent, sent to investigate Tim Scam's alleged crime connections with LAMOS.

No matter how much she tried, during the entirety of her seven month stay, she'd never gotten close enough to get into his files.

And before she knew it, he'd proposed.

Something that had taken her…by elation.

And shock.

Sam couldn't deny it, despite her best efforts; she'd grown attached to the dark haired CEO. Like a sort of kindred spirit, "long lost friend" connection. Or at least, that's how she'd felt about him.

What could she have done? What could anyone have done in her position? If she had rejected him, things would most likely grow awkward and turgid for her in the office, when she saw him on a daily basis. Eventually, he would delegate her to some remote branch and all her efforts before would have gone to waste.

She'd really had _no choice _in the matter.

And so she'd accepted, waiting an extra day to make it seem thoughtful and heartfelt.

Scam seemed to buy every word of it, grabbing her in for a kiss as soon as she'd uttered the word "yes." Even while they embraced, Sam rationalized to herself that it was only an engagement. That they'd never actually get to the real wedding-

-because she'd have gotten him arrested by then.

It was near midnight, exactly one week after her acceptance, when she'd decided to make her move.

Always the adept thinker, as soon as Scam had proposed, a plan had formed itself within her mind. A plan, that if succeeded would allow her to put this farce of an engagement in its grave before it got any deeper.

_Before she got any deeper._

Sam exhaled a nervous breath as the grandfather clock struck 12, midnight, behind her. Right on cue, the front door to Scam's mansion, in which she'd officially moved into, opened and then closed.

He was home from work.

Sam put on her best smile as she heard his footsteps ascending the spiral grand staircase from the lobby up to the first floor, where she was currently at. Sam stood inside the second dining room, the one that led to the outside balcony, through crystal glass doors that were presently closed, with the curtains drawn tightly shut.

With none of the lamps and the glass chandelier turned on, the hallways should have been completely dark as Sam stood in the center of the wooden floorboards.

But it wasn't.

No, instead 900,000 what looked to be fireflies illuminated the hallway from here until the base of the stairwell.

Sam was dressed in a red satin loose dress that flowed to her knees and tied close with a single knot at her waist. She had her hair combed and flowing beautifully down her backside. Sam knew she looked stunning.

Just as she expected, Tim Scam's face showed nothing but astonishment as he finally reached the top of the stairs and laid eyes on her. Then they sowed with enamor.

Scam returned her smile, hastening his footsteps to sweep her into his arms. Sam giggled lightly as he spun her in the air. "Let me go, Scam!"

The man shook his head playfully. "Never."

An instant later, he brought his mouth to her ear and spoke quieter: "I will never let you go."

Sam knew he was speaking in the moment, but for some reason a shiver rose in her spine, but she managed to hide it by throwing her arms around his neck as he still kept her raised in the air. She spoke up close to his handsome face: "If you don't let me down, I won't be able to show you my surprise."

Scam's eyebrows raised incredulously, in humor, while the tip of his elegant mouth curved upwards. "You mean other than the million fireflies currently inside my home."

"There's actually only 900,000." Sam giggled again. "And yes."

A bit begrudgingly, Scam lowered her back down, her red heeled shoes clicking as they met the floor.

Sam smiled and bent down to lift up the barest edge of her skirt, causing Scam to raise another shocked eyebrow, this one far more arched than its prior.

Sam pulled out from within her thigh stockings, a small black satin drawstring bag. Sam pulled opened the bag. Immediately, every one of the "fireflies" shrank into the bag, as if sucked in by an invisible vacuum that only they could feel.

In an instant, the couple was consumed in darkness. Scam's shock shone across his face and as he opened his mouth to say something Sam placed a slender index finger over his lips, speaking first: "Like my invention?"

The fireflies' luminescence shown through the bag and radiated between the two of them, within Sam's palm, as a result, the couple could only see each other's faces. It made the scene all the more romantic.

Scam's much larger callused palm, enclosed around hers currently holding the bag, and pressed it close to his chest. "Yes, I love it."

Sam knew he meant more than the flies by the way he looked at her and the tone in his voice. The conversation was getting directed in the wrong direction. She had to temper it…

Sam kept her face in line with his as she moved closer, as if to kiss him. Scam leaned in to, expecting their lips to meet…but at the last minute, Sam directed her mouth to his ear, whispering: "I made this for your company."

She moved away to gauge is expression, which had -just as Sam expected- hardened, if only by a fraction. Sam was quick to improvise, pretending as if she'd only just noticed his apprehension. "What's wrong?"

Scam stayed in her arms but his eyes fell to the floor for a few moments, before looking back up. "Sam, are you saying you want to get involved with INCO? As a product engineer?"

Sam nodded her head, in a purposely over eager manner; excited, almost like a child.

"But-" she knew Scam was searching for the right words. "…you've only been an assistant so far; _my _assistant."

Sam laughed lightly. "I can still be that, _and _an engineer. I have a lot of-"

"I don't want you overstressed."

Sam pursed her lips and waited a purposely heavy moment. "Scam, _please_. Give me a chance."

The man could see how determined she was; in a second, he had let go of her and had turned away, folding his arms while doing so. He stayed silent, thinking for a long time. Sam wondered if she had pushed this too far. Maybe he suspected her true motives? If things did come to that, she still had all her spy tools.

Just as she was ready to turn away, Scam finally came back to face her, striding in the distance between them once again. Sam was sure he was going to tell her she could start on Monday, but only to hear: "Tell me why you want this job so much."

There was…an underlying tone of skepticism underneath his words. Almost like…paranoia.

_Suspicion._

Sam felt dread fill her heart, but she held her ground and smiled that enchanting grin once more. "I'm going to be your wife, Scam. I want to help you with your work; you're always working until midnight, sometimes later. If I can help in the company then I can take away some of your burden."

"I'm an executive not an engineer."

Sam had been expecting this one, so her response came quick. "I have to start somewhere, don't I? I can't earn the company's trust if I don't start small first."

She waited a long moment and then asked:

"Don't you trust me, Tim?"

The man hesitated, staring into her lurid green eyes for a long tense moment.

She smiled at him and very gently raised his palms up to kiss. Instead of bringing that usual bright euphoric look into his eyes, Scam seemed actually unnerved by this action, for once.

Sam could feel her heart tightening in apprehensiveness.

"Scam, what's wrong-"

Suddenly, she felt palms locking against the back of her head, forcing her mouth against his in a searing kiss.

The act was unlike any of the kisses they'd shared before and it actually…scared Sam, but she held her ground and allowed him to push her up against the cement wall behind them. With her up against the wall, his hands found themselves wandering down her back, pressing the rest of her body up against his frame. The bag, containing the synthetic fireflies fell to the ground, unleashing the army of stars once again around them.

They illuminated Scam's brutal make out session.

Sam gasped into the act and almost choked on her own saliva when she felt his hand reach for the tie to her dress at her waist. He tugged on it but Sam stopped his hand, barely managing to break his kiss to rasp out: "What are you doing?"

She had to ask right up against him because he still wouldn't let go of the grip he had on her waist.

Scam answered close against the tender skin of her throat: "Sealing our deal."

Sam felt her heart tighten. If he meant what she thought he meant…

She placed her slender hands on either sides of his neck, gently, and turned him so that he was facing her eye to eye again. "Scam, I thought we talked about this before-"

"You want me to trust you, but you won't even trust me?"

Sam pursed her lips. He was referring to every instance in which she'd stopped them from consummating their relationship; every time, _every _time, they'd stopped because she'd wanted him to. At first, Sam had said it was because she wanted to wait until they were married, so that the day would be special when they looked back on it.

But Tim had called her out on this eventually, saying that there was more to it than that. That he could see it in her eyes.

And indeed he was right, there was. The real reason was obviously because Sam didn't want her first time to be with someone WOOHP had literally assigned her to…but she couldn't very well tell him that.

And so Sam had lied to Scam: that she didn't want to give herself to him until she was certain he wanted her. Until she was certain that he wouldn't abandon her after taking her.

Scam had obviously reassured her, on _many_ occasions, his feelings for her would never waver…but Sam had stayed adamant in this. Every time they grew too intimate, she would stop him with this reason.

That is, until now.

Sam's jaw dropped at his words; his hands had stopped their intrepid journey down her body but they still stayed there, keeping her against him.

It was a long time before she could think of what to say, partly because her mind kept calculating all the different scenarios that would play out with the two options before her: sleep with him or not.

If she did, it would undoubtedly earn his undying trust, granting her the position in his company she wanted…and she'd be able to implement the rest of her plan. While that was efficient, Sam probably would never be able to look at herself in the mirror again, always seeing his palms upon her skin even after the mission ended…

If she didn't…well…things could go either way.

_Sam knew she had to play her cards __**extremely**__ well here._

In an instant, she'd broken out of his grasp by shoving him away, taking his slightly diverted attention (in waiting for her response) to her advantage. Sam stepped back onto the floorboards, her heels clanking noisily in fury.

Sam glared at him with all the fury she could summon. "Go to hell."

She started trekking away, and just as she expected -not even three feet away, Scam had jerked her back, by her elbow.

"We're not done here."

"Yes. We are." Sam fought in his grip but he held strong. "I'm done speaking with a sleazy opportunistic man like you."

Scam's attractive face wrinkled in distress. "You're misunderstanding my-"

"No, I understand. I understand e_verything _you're saying. Every word! You're saying that if I want a job in your company I have to sleep with you." Sam offered a scornful bitter laugh. "To let you be sure that I can be trusted, right?"

Scam hesitated for one second. Sam played on that one second.

"Well go fuck yourself!"

She tore off one of her expensive Gucci shoes (actually bought by him) and threw it at him, hitting him square in the chest. If any normal person had done this to him, Scam would have undoubtedly been furious and proceeded to inflict undue punishment upon them.

But with Sam he actually felt guilty, for _making her do this to him._

Oh Sam was good.

And the redhead was only getting better, keeping her façade of wounded fury going: "I just wanted to _help_ you Scam. Help you. You understand those two words? It's called compassion, _concern_. Something someone as paranoid as you may never find again!" Sam emphasized the last sentence by throwing another one of his gifts back at him, this time: his engagement ring.

It hit him square in the chest and then fell to the floor.

Sam made to leave again but Scam grabbed onto her arm once more, this time much gentler but still firm, as he intoned: "You didn't trust me either."

He was trying a different angle. It was obvious he was desperate now. Sam knew she had Scam now: he didn't want her to leave.

Sam turned to face him again. "Well I'm sorry for being insecure about my _virginity, _Scam. Something a girl can only give _once. _Whereas a job at your company could cost you what? Nothing if I did my job right, not more than a couple thousand, if I screwed up, an amount that you view as _change, _Scam."

The man couldn't argue with her there. He shifted nervously as he tried to think of what next to say.

Meanwhile, Sam continued on, riding out her argumentative momentum: "But you know what, as it turns out I was right to be careful with you, because I'll be damned if I submit myself to someone as conniving and **manipulative **as you."

With that final statement, she threw him off once more before sprinting down the spiral stairwell and out of the mansion, losing her other shoe in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes, Sam heard Scam's footsteps racing behind her. She knew she couldn't outrun him for long but that wasn't her goal. All she had to do was make it a little bit farther...

She got to a cross roads, the light was yellow but she didn't stop, continuing to run. Sam tried to finish but as she got a quarter of the way there, she felt an arm constricting around her wrist and a force like no tomorrow jerking her back.

Right before a street cleaner, driven by a WOOHP associate of hers that she'd contacted using her compact, roared through the intersection. It'd been just breaths away from hitting them.

Sam fought still even inside Scam's hold as the two of them scrambled on the otherwise empty cement pavement. There was no one else around due to the late time and even worse, there were dark clouds forming above the two of them.

Scam knew it was about to rain and he swore under his breath, neither of them were dressed for cold weather, especially Samantha.

She tumbled out of his grip and he glared at her. "Are you insane, Samantha! You could have been killed!"

Sam stood up from the ground, not caring that she was barefoot and started moving away again. A hand jerked her back, stopping her in her tracks. Sam instantly tried shaking him off.

At the same time, a crack of thunder boomed above them. In a second, it started raining. The water drenched Sam quicker than Scam because he had on a suit but even still the redhead refused to stop.

"Come on, Sam, we can talk about this back home!"

"Let go of me!"

The girl refused to listen, continuing to ignore him as she kept trying to shake him off. The rain, the wind, the cold...added onto Samantha's stubbornness, completely eroded the slim amount of patience Scam possessed.

Finally, he screamed.

Sam gasped, turning to look at him for the first time, right as his grip tightened indefinitely around her wrists. He jerked her forward into his hold, causing their bodies to press completely together in the rain.

Sam could actually feel all of his muscles through the rain. That added onto the murderous rage he carried for her in his eyes…made him all the more intimidating. Maybe she had taken this too far.

Well, it was definitely too late now as Scam looked her up and down furiously.

"You think I'm going to let you leave me?" he offered a bitter laugh. "Like I said before, _never _is that going to happen."

And with that he started dragging her back, through the heavy downpour, in the direction of his mansion. Sam didn't give up still and she tried one last time to shake him off-

"SAMANTHA SIMPSON!" he roared her name right above the thunderstorm around them. His dark eyes showed absolute fury…and danger. For the first time, Sam felt real fear for the man in front of her. She quivered under his gaze as he tightened his grip; her upper arm hurt miserably but she didn't say anything about it as she let him drag her back.

* * *

The mansion door opened and Scam rushed in, dragging Samantha in his wake. Both of them were drenched from head to toe with their cold wet clothes clinging unbearably to their bodies.

And Scam had no more patience for Samantha.

So, when the two of them were completely inside the mansion and Samantha once again started fighting him, the man spared no thought before gripping both of her wrists _hard _and wrenching them down to her sides. He pushed her body flushed straight against his. This all happened in the matter of seconds and Sam wasn't even able to blink before he'd finished.

"Wh-" she tried arguing but he intercept quick.

"BE QUIET!" He screeched. "You're not going to leave, I _forbid _it."

Her eyebrows crossed, in genuine disbelief. "And how do you plan on stopping me?"

A moment of silence.

Then Scam laughed.

It was light, short and _scornful,_ almost condescendingly so. It made Sam flush red in resentment. How **dare **he laugh at her! She was going to relish arresting him, kicking and beating him if he resisted –oh she sure hoped he would resist.

Her mind snapped back to reality when Tim suddenly jerked her in close, causing her yelp. "You really want to know?"

in a second, Sam felt his palms on either sides of her dress collar. Since her satin dress was tied in a robe fashion at the waist, nothing was really sewn together in the front -so when Scam grabbed onto both sides of her collar, and _yanked _them apart, her entire dress fell open.

Sam screamed. And screamed.

And _screamed._

"What are you doing!" she screeched while trying to break from him once again. Scam scowled and gripped the back of her dress now, before pulling it clean off of her. The dress flew up into the air before being slapped against the wooden floor, some thirty feet behind them.

Sam screamed again, now fighting like crazy against him. A moment later, he let her go.

The only thing she had on now was just her red pantyhose, bra and panties, which unfortunately had become slightly transparent from her being in the rain too long. Sam noticed this and shrank away, hurriedly turning to face the opposite wall. It unnerved her to have the man behind her, where she couldn't see him but she didn't have any other choice here.

"You want to leave? Go ahead. I won't stop you," Scam said patronizingly. He was outright sneering.

In an instant, Sam had slapped him. She sent him the most hateful glare she could summon before running from him, heading into the closest guest bedroom on the ground floor, and slamming it shut.

* * *

Sam lied awake in her bedroom that evening, unable to sleep. It was both unsettling and…terrifying that she had underestimated Tim Scam _so much_. Sure, she had expected him to be somewhat difficult –being suspected for terrorism and whatnot- but certainly she hadn't anticipated the side of him she'd seen tonight.

It wasn't long near midnight when a hand rose up her backside.

She screamed while turning around in a hurry to come face to face with-

-Scam.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked furiously, moving back as far as she could from him, until she was right on the edge of the other side of the bed.

The mattress was King sized so there was a considerable amount of space in between them, even as Scam moved to sit on the opposite edge. Sam scowled at him, spitting out: "If you touch me, I swear to god."

Scam bit his lower lip, looking ashamed as his eyes didn't look up to meet hers. Slowly, he took out from behind him a thick sky blue envelope, tied across the narrow and long sections by two ribbons of an even darker blue shade. He placed it in between the two of them, before getting up. With that, he stepped out of her room.

Sam stared at his retreating form, confused.

Then she gingerly picked up the envelope, ripping it open. Inside were two things: a moderately thick stack of folded documents -she decided to examine that last, then a small maroon card with a letter on one side. Or rather two words:

_I'm sorry._

Samantha tsked.

That was it? She would have thrown the card across the room if not for her curiosity about the other part of his letter to her. Gingerly, Sam picked it up and read the contents.

Then she grinned.

Her plan had worked after all. They were employment verification papers. According to it, she started work on Monday and she would receive her INCO keycard upon presenting her identification to the lead scientist.

Sam smiled.

Not everything had worked out quite as she'd planned but who cares? She was going to have access to INCO's database now. The papers also explained in detail her monthly pay, allotted sick days, and vacation times but she completely disregarded them.

The point was, she'd _won._

In the dark, Samantha allowed herself a small insidious grin. _Stupid man._

* * *

Morning came around and Sam's eyes opened cheerily as she awakened; the success of her endeavors from last night still on her mind. Slowly, she sat up.

That's when she gasped.

Standing right at the back of her room, specifically in front of the footrest of her bed, facing right at her right now…was Tim Scam. He stared at her with his arms folded tightly across his chest. The man actually looked more menacing staying silent than if he had been speaking.

Sam's immediate reaction was to pull the covers up to her chest, since she was still wearing her white silk nighty. "Wh-" she started asking but Scam forced his words first.

"Are you still angry?"

Samantha bit her lower lip. She was actually planning on milking the whole hurt persona longer, for maybe a day or so more, just to see what else she could get him to do.

But Sam didn't want to push her luck.

So, her head lowered down towards the bed in a purposeful manner, looking uncertain. She spoke without looking at him. "I-I…I'm not sure."

Just as she predicted, footsteps started approaching her bed, then a shadow casting down on her from the side of the bed. She looked up and her eyes met Scam's as he stood above her from the right side.

Then he knelt before her.

The man took her left hand into his, gently, as he did so. "Samantha…I'm-" his words caught in his throat, clearly having seldom said what he was going to say to her right now.

"I'm really sorry."

A blush crept its way through Samantha's face, something she couldn't stop before it happened.

_Her heart was pounding really loud._

Scam's lips parted once again, as if to say something else but nothing came out. Sam read his eyes, his unspoken message, the distress that presented itself unhidden across his striking features.

The man was desperate.

Sam was almost overwhelmed by the look in his eyes. She'd _never _seen him like that before, in her entire time being with him. That…wanting, seeking…_needing _of…

-something she was too afraid to identify.

_For her own sake._

Wanting to cut the sentimental moment short, Sam decided to go the brusque approach: suddenly drawing the man into a tight kiss. Scam was taken by surprise but he more than reciprocated after just a few seconds, accepting that as forgiveness.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck to raise herself up to his level. Their tongues played with each other for a few more moments before Samantha separated to look him square in the eye.

"Just…please don't doubt me again."


End file.
